Fils d'un traître
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Moi, Peter Pettigrow, fils d'un traître. Oneshot. Ne prend pas en compte le tome6.


_Fils d'un traître_

Alors...Je vous préviens, si vous me connaissez par l'intermédiaire de mes autres écrits, mon style change du tout au tout ! Je n'ai jamais écrit un truc pareil ! Surtout pas sur Peter Pettigrow (que je hais cordialement) mais j'ai cette idée en tête depuis juillet ! Et puis, je trouve que c'est assez intéressant d'exploiter cette partie-là de l'univers Harry Potter alors bon, voilà...je ne sais pas trop si vous aimerez mais bon moi...

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je me présente à vous, Peter Pettigrow. 

Derrière cette formule qui doit vous ennuyer au plus au point, j'aimerais me présenter.

Ma vie n'a jamais eu grand intérêt. Né une nuit d'hiver 1980, fils de Peter Pettigrow et d'une femme dont il ne vaut pas la peine que vous connaissiez le nom.

Mon père n'a jamais eu connaissance de mon existence. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde connaît son nom.

Longtemps, j'ai rêvé de le voir un jour ouvrir la porte de la chaumière que nous habitions, ma mère et moi.

Mais peut-être faudrait-il que je commence par le commencement ?

Dans ce cas...

Mes parents se sont rencontrés un beau jour de mars, dans le pub où ma mère travaillait à l'époque. Aussitôt, ma mère est tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme sympathique, poli, pas très beau mais gentil.

Ma mère est d'une naïveté sans bornes, cette idylle n'a durée qu'une nuit. Mais elle était persuadée que lui aussi l'aimait, qu'il la retrouverait un jour.

Elle est tombée enceinte et tellement fût-elle heureuse qu'elle me garda, preuve de cet amour qu'elle croyait vrai.

Neuf mois plus tard, elle accoucha d'un garçon qu'elle nomma Peter David Pettigrow. Peter comme le père de l'enfant et David, comme son père à elle.

Elle m'éleva ainsi jusqu'à sa mort, survenue il y a peu.

Bercé, depuis que je fus en âge de comprendre, de ses contes, les histoires qu'elle me racontait sur ce père, qui, un jour de décembre, viendrait me souhaiter un joyeux Noël et un bon anniversaire.

Ce n'est qu'en entrant à Poudlard, là où mon père fit ses études, que j'appris la vérité.

Peter Pettigrow, élève de Gryffondor, membre des Maraudeurs, connu sous le sobriquet de Queudver, grand ami de James et Lily Potter, parents du fameux "Survivant".

Mort pour venger ses amis, en essayant de tuer Sirius Black, le traître, celui qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, son bras droit. Croupissant à Azkaban pour le meurtre de douze moldus et d'un sorcier, mon père.

C'est là que mon rêve d'enfant s'est évanoui. Jamais mon père ne viendrait par une belle nuit d'hiver m'apporter mes cadeaux.

Mais un autre sentiment naquit en moi : la fierté.

Mon père avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume, mon père était mort en héros.

J'étais Peter Pettigrow, fils du héros tragique.

Chaque fois que je voyais le nom d'Harry Potter dans le journal, un puissant sentiment d'orgueil montait en moi.

Nous étions pareils, lui et moi. Nous avions perdu tous deux nos pères qui se connaissaient et étaient amis, tous deux nous avions des noms connus et tous deux Sirius Black avait scellé notre vie.

Pendant longtemps, je me suis considéré comme proche de lui, comme si nous étions de la même famille, comme si, si je le voyais dans la rue il m'aurait suffit de dire "Hey Harry, comment tu vas ?" pour qu'il se tourne vers moi, me sourit et pour que s'ensuive une discussion enflammée et fraternelle entre nous deux.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs que dans le journal et je doute qu'il ait un jour su qui j'étais.

Puis, l'été 1993, j'appris que Sirius Black, l'homme dont j'avais appris à haïr le nom s'était évadé d'Azkaban, chose complètement impossible jusque là.

Soudain, l'histoire ravivée attisa l'intérêt pour mon nom et on commença à me poser des questions. Etais-je le fils de Peter Pettigrow ? Connaissais-je Harry Potter ? Avais-je eu, moi aussi, à faire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Avais-je été menacé parce que mon père avait envoyé son plus fidèle serviteur à Azkaban ?

Un an se passa dans le calme complet, à part les vagabondages de Black à Poudlard, rien ne se produisait. Il voulait tuer Harry Potter pour venger son maître disparu et ça m'effrayait assez. J'avais peur qu'il ne me cherche tout comme "Le garçon qui a survécu".

Alors à la fin de l'année scolaire, on commença à calomnier celui que je considérais presque comme un frère, on le traita de déséquilibré, de fou, d'égocentrique. On disait que la célébrité lui était montée à la tête.

Et j'y crû, comme toute la populace, comme un pantin.

Un an plus tard mourut Sirius Black au département des mystères. Mais ce n'était pas cette nouvelle qui fit sensation, non. Non, même pas la mort du grand criminel Sirius Black. Il se révéla être innocent. Oui, innocent. Ce n'était pas lui le meurtrier de mon père. Lui, c'était le héros, pas l'autre héros, _le_ héros tragique. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, groupe qui rassemblait les sorciers qui aidaient Dumbledore, qui combattaient les mangemorts dans l'ombre, qui sauvaient des vies sans que l'on n'en sache rien, nous, petit peuple. Une regrettable erreur, voilà ce qu'était la mort de Sirius Black, une erreur.

Mais ce n'était pas sa disparition qui causa l'émoi chez les sorciers, c'était le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui avait été terrassé par un bébé d'à peine deux ans, détruit par le Survivant, Harry Potter. Il était là, avec ses mangemorts, il était de retour, l'assassin de tous ces gens.

Comme tous les autres, je fus désorienté, perdu, égaré. Voilà que l'assassin de mon père devenait innocent, que le fou devenait messager et élu, que le vieillard sénile devenait le dernier rempart contre le mal et qu'enfin, le fléau terrassé revienne à la vie.

Il ne maquait plus que mon père devint vivant et partisan de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé pour que je sois au bord du gouffre.

Et c'est ce qui se passa.

Un jour, je reçus une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore me priant de venir à Poudlard pour que nous discutions.

Comment, moi, Peter Pettigrow, sorcier raté, fils d'un homme dont le passé n'était même plus sûr, comment le plus puissant sorcier du monde pouvait-il vouloir à me parler ?

Mais je m'y rendis, poussé par la curiosité. Après tout, s'il on me demandait, à moi, être insignifiant, à parler, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Quand j'arrivai à Poudlard, ce jour de fin d'été 1996, couvert de suie et de poudre de cheminette, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je ne me doutais pas du tout à ce que j'allai entendre.

Le vieil homme releva vers moi son regard bleu où, jadis, avait régné une étincelle de malice, et qui était maintenant vieux et lassé.

D'u geste indifférent de la main, il me pria de m'asseoir, m'accompagnant d'un « Bonjour monsieur Pettigrow. » ennuyé.

Il rédigeait une lettre. Une fois sa tâche finie et le parchemin envoyé, il reporta son attention vers moi, posa son menton sur ses vieilles mains et me dit d'un ton calme et poli : « J'ai à vous parler de choses importantes, je vous conseille de vous asseoir, cela durera longtemps. »

Je m'exécutai, car j'étais toujours debout à observer son bureau avec l'émerveillement et la curiosité d'un enfant devant une montagne et cadeaux et de bonbons.

Il parla alors et en effet, cela dura longtemps.

Il me révéla tout ce que je ne savais pas, les choses que j'avais crues vraies alors qu'elles étaient erronées.

De tout ce qu'il me dit ce jour-là, la seule chose qui resta imprégnée dans mon esprit comme si on 'avait imprimée au fer dans ma mémoire fut la véritable identité de mon père.

Ce jour-là, je vis aussi pour la première fois Harry Potter, apparu au milieu de la conversation. Il avait l'air d'une coquille vide et fixait tout d'un œil morne et désintéressé.

Et aujourd'hui, le lendemain, quelques heures plus tard à peine, de ce jour-là, je réfléchis.

Dumbledore m'avait proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre.

J'avais le choix : ou j'ignorais tout ce que j'avais appris, continuais à mener ma vie insignifiante et sans but, redevenir monsieur tout le monde que les soucis ne touchent pas. Bref, une vie normale, ou être Peter Pettigrow, membre de l'Ordre, jouer même un infime rôle dans l'Histoire, combattre Voldemort, renoncer à tout ce que j'avais cru et adopter un nouvelle vie, ma vraie vie, mon vrai but.

Et je me lève, encore incertain de ma décision imminente, lève le regard vers le ciel, sens le vent souffler sur mon visage, me dirige vers le château.

Mais il y a une chose que je sais.

Je sais qui je suis à présent.

Moi, Peter Pettigrow, fils d'un traître.

* * *

**Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles incohérences et erreurs chronologiques mais j'ai écrit cet OS en deux parties respectivement le 30/10/2005 et le 03/03/2006 alors entre temps, j'ai quelque peu oublié les détails et du livre et de l'écrit.**

**Pour le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vu Harry et qu'il se dise "sorcier raté", c'est qu'il a été renvoyé de Poudlard très tôt et envoyé dans une école spécialisée pour les presque-cracmols.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez apprécié mais en tout cas, je suis fière de ce one-shot, juste parce que j'ai changé de mon style habituel et attaqué une partie trop peu exploitée dans les fics.**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
